


Hard to Believe

by christarennerston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, Humor, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the attack on New York, the council contacted him and told him to launch a missile into the war zone. One of the few times that he felt he needed to, Fury disobeyed the order. Sure, New York was saved and the aliens were taken care of by the Avengers, but that didn’t mean that Director Nick Fury was off the hook. Being on the council’s shit list made him end up here, in this situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard to Believe

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to go ahead and apologize, but I seriously find this funny

Fury turned towards the wall, hoping no one heard him speaking or they might think him crazy. “Stark, if you’re out there taking motherfuckin pictures of this then I’m going to kick your ass,” he said into his small mic clipped to the front of his clothes.

Nick Fury was in a very strange position, one he thought only happened in the movies. It also didn’t help that the Avengers team, or most of them, were out front either in front of the building or in the crowd. Fury ended up in this awkward position very easily, by disobeying. 

During the attack on New York, the council contacted him and told him to launch a missile into the war zone. One of the few times that he felt he needed to, Fury disobeyed the order. Sure, New York was saved and the aliens were taken care of by the Avengers, but that didn’t mean that Director Nick Fury was off the hook. Being on the council’s shit list made him end up here, in this situation. 

A man by the name of Darwin had made it on SHIELD’s radar when he decided to sell some of Stark’s old weaponry, some that Iron Man obviously didn’t know about, to people outside of the country. Instead of bringing the criminal in and allowing Stark to deal with the weapons, the council decided to keep an eye on him to catch the buyers. This is where there needed to be undercover work.

Darwin met his clients at a small club in the back streets of Miami called ‘After She’s Asleep,’ a club that catered to men. The only person that could feel this spot was Fury seeing as Stark was too well known, Steve too shy, Thor too oblivious, Dr. Banner can’t handle the stress of being around so many people, and Agent Barton was on a mission. That still left Agent Romanoff, correct? Wrong, since the club didn’t allow women in the vicinity. 

‘After She’s Asleep’ catered to men alright, it catered to men of two types: the men who sat in the audience and the men who were on stage dressed as women. Yeah, it was that type of club and can you guess where Fury was? Correct, backstage waiting for his big performance.

Fury wore a sparkily silver dress that went to his knees, covered in sequins, his feet adorned the matching gogo boots that even had sequins on the top of the shoe. To top it all off, Nick also was wearing a hot pink wig that went to a little lower than his ear. Don’t even ask how they managed to cover his eyepatch. Fury was all dolled up just to keep an eye on Darwin and his client and what better way to do that then by being up front on stage?

The crowd clapped as Nick was called on stage, the dress gleaming from the spotlight, making him look like a giant disco ball with a wig. A song began to play by the name of 'I will Survive’ that he began dancing to. The words started up so he also had to make this more embarrassing as he sang along, his red lips showing a forced smile as he swayed his hips. The song felt like it went on forever, but during the whole time and trying not to stare, the Director kept an eye on the two criminals.

Fury did a turn, grimacing at the curtain as he shook his tush in front of everyone, earning him cat calls and whistles. When he could finally leave the stage, he watched as Darwin and his client went out the fire exit door, a briefcase in hand. “They headed out the side door, I’m going to follow so be ready if I call for backup.”

Popping his knuckles, and doing his best to walk in those boots, the Director followed the two men outside into a dark alley. Whispers were heard as he stepped closer to them.

“How much are you asking for them,” the client asked as he eyed the briefcase that Darwin held.

“$500 thousand, for each.” Darwin grinned, probably thinking of what he could spend that amount on. 

“That seems to be a lot for something so small and for only one. Let me see it again.” Darwin lifted up the case and opened it, revealing a small missile with the name ‘Stark Industries’ marked on the side.

When Fury saw it, he pulled out his gun while yelling, “Freeze!”

The two men looked at one another and back to the agent before smiling and walking closer to Fury. Before they could say a word, a shield came by and him them, knocking them to the ground unconscious.

Everything was quiet for some time in the alley, eyes going from the two on the ground and then to Fury. That was until Tony busted out laughing. His laugh was contagious to everyone but Fury, who only scowled at them all. “Are you done, Stark?”

“Thor, hold him! And everyone hurry and get beside him this is gonna be a great picture for the SHIELD homepage.”

Everyone there was in the picture except for Barton and Romanoff, even Tony who said he used his life model decoy. “You know, Fury, I could have just made a robot.” Even in gogo boots and a dress, Fury was a quick runner.


End file.
